


Coffee Order

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [64]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Post-Episode: s03e10 Sebastien Raine, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tea and coffee as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: When the door finally opens ten minutes later Patrick nearly drops the box of very expensive cologne he's holding, his breath catching in his throat. David looks... different. In place of the soft sweaters that Patrick usually has to stop himself reaching out to touch is a leather jacket, and the artfully ripped jeans are... tight.But Patrick doesn't think about that here.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 26
Kudos: 205





	Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> Another one that I actually wrote ages ago and am publishing now because I have writer's block lol -- this one was TINN asking for "The first time David brings Patrick tea."

David is late.

This isn't, in and of itself, surprising. It didn't take Patrick long to learn that David Rose thinks of things like business hours as a suggestion for other people, and has made it very clear he doesn't see any reason to start that early until the store is actually open to the public. Still, Patrick almost always sees him by 10:30 at the latest, looking well-rested and perfectly put together in a way that makes Patrick's pulse speed up. But he only lets himself think about that on Rattlesnake Point. Not here, not even when it's getting closer to 11 and there's no sign of his business partner.

When the door finally opens ten minutes later Patrick nearly drops the box of very expensive cologne he's holding, his breath catching in his throat. David looks... different. In place of the soft sweaters that Patrick usually has to stop himself reaching out to touch is a leather jacket, and the artfully ripped jeans are... tight.

But Patrick doesn't think about that here.

He's so distracted by David's outfit that he doesn't notice his hands until David clears his throat, pushing one of them forward, and it's only then that he realises David is holding a cup. Two cups, actually, but he's only offering one of them to Patrick.

"Um." Patrick takes it almost by instinct, working hard not to let their fingers brush together. "What's this?"

"It's tea." David's shoulders hunch up around his ears defensively. "It's your weird-smelling morning tea that you always go and get at 11 because apparently you can't wait until lunchtime. And I know I'm late, I had a— a really weird night, and I just wanted to get you a tea, okay?"

Patrick can feel the smile stretching across his face. "You know my tea order?"

"Okay." David's tone is clipped, the edges of his mouth tight. Patrick probably shouldn't be able to tell. He shouldn't spend as much time as he does thinking about David's mouth. "It's not actually a very complicated order? It's not like it's a caramel macchiato skim with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder." 

Patrick almost laughs, but thankfully he catches the way David raises his own cup almost infinitesimally as he says it and he swallows it back. "A what?"

David rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to remember it."

 _Caramel macchiato skim, two sweeteners, sprinkle of cocoa powder._ "Oh, I'm going to remember it, David."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
